Is This Real? (Eren x Reader)
by Videogamergirl24
Summary: You and your 5 friends have watched and read all the mangas for attack on titan. But what happens when you end up in Attack on Titan. ( Eren x Reader, Erwin x best friend, Jean x 2nd best friend, Levi x Masumi, Armin x Mitsuki, and Connie x Kazumi.) Masumi, Mitsuki, and Kazumi are my oc's they will be add in as if they were your best friends as well.
1. Chapter 1

_It was a peaceful day at (Town Name). But, that would all change when their was a small change in the day. A huge storm was rolling into (Town Name). Little did six girls know what was coming next._

I was in my bedroom reading x reader's with my friends. Lets see we were reading Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert, Levi Ackerman, Connie Springer, Erwin Smith, and Jean Kirstein. I fell in love with Eren, Mitsuki with Armin, Masumi with Levi, Kazumi with Connie, (bf/f/n) with Erwin, and (bf2/f/n) with Jean. Then we all got a bit sleepy and passed out. I was the first to wake up. We were in a house it looked as if I was 10 years old again. "What's going on," I looked at my friends they were also 10 years old. "This is very strange." Then, Masumi, Mitsuki, Kazumi, (bf/f/n), and (bf2/f/n) woke up. They all turned to me, "(f/n) why do you look 10 again? What the are we 10, too?" I nodded my head. They sat there stunned. "Let's go outside and see when we are." I said to them. They all agreed with me and went outside. When we were about to, their was a loud boom. Then, we ran outside. It was the, Colossal Titan? "What's going on? Why are we here?" I asked myself. Then we started running for the gate due to the fact that we watched the anime and read the mangas. Once we were there we went on the boat, it was the first one because we ran while everyone was in a daze. When we were half way into wall Rose I pinched myself to make sure it wasn't a dream. It damn right hurt. That's when I realized that maybe our life in the other world was fake, and this was our real life. Then, when we were in Wall Rose we started thinking, what are we going to do? But soon we all made up an idea that when we were 12 we would go and sign up for the trainee corps and eventually make it to the Scouts, who knew we may even see our favorite characters. Then, 2 years later, we finally joined the military.


	2. Chapter 2

We stood in the line of trainees, you could hear commander Shadis screaming at soldiers. I then heard him scream at Armin Arlert. Mitsuki tensed up a bit but calmed down. Then, I guess that means that Eren, Connie, and Jean are here as well. Then, soon enough Shadis is asking me to state my name and district. I put my right hand, in a fist, over my heart and left behind my back and realt the information to him, "(f/n) (l/n), I am from Shiganshina, sir." "Very well then, (l/n)." Then, I removed my hand and place it behind my back again. Then it was Masumi, Mitsuki, Kazumi, (bf/f/n), and (bf2/f/n) in that order. "Very well then maggots, dismissed!" "Yes, sir" We all yelled back. That's when we all took a breath for a long time. When we went to the mess hall, that's when you could finally hear Eren, Jean, and Connie speak. It was funnier then is was in the anime to watch Eren and Jean fight. After the bell rang, we were the first to walk out of the mess hall, that's when Jean came up to (bf2/f/n) and relayed the same words that he said to Mikasa in the anime. (bf2/f/n) simply replied with a "Thanks." Then we left for our dorm. Once we got their, since we had the dorm all to ourselves, (bf2/f/n) started fangirling, about how Jean complemented her instead of Mikasa. We just laughed at her. Soon after talking we went to sleep due to the fact that we have to deal with the harness training to see if we would make it or not. We woke up, got dressed then went to mess hall to get breakfast. We sat down and quickly ate then left to the training grounds. The machines that raised us were already there. We got in line. I was in the first run, Commander Shadis said that I was an example that should be followed, only due to the fact that I looked as if I hadn't moved off the ground, I was completely still. But, I stopped smiling when Eren did the flip of the harness. Commander Shadis then started yelling at Eren, and said that he would retest tomorrow, if he did not pass he was out and working on the fields. Soon after that we were dismissed. Eren stopped me, I turned around, and thats when he asked for my help. I agreed to help him. That's when his face lit up.


	3. Chapter 3

I told Eren that he just needed to relax, focus on putting all his weight on his legs, but for him to put out his arms a little bit to keep his balance. That's when he tried it but fell. I quickly lowered his legs and had him take of the straps that were around his belt. He did, then I helped him and lead him to the infirmary, to get fixed up. Then we headed to the mess hall. When we walked in Mikasa gave me a glare, either from jealousy, or because of Eren getting hurt. Armin ran over and asked what happened and I explained it clearly, Armin nodded and took Eren with him to Mikasa. Then I sat down, with Masumi, Mitsuki, Kazumi, (bf2/f/n), and (bf/f/n). They all looked at me. "What?" I said they all just rolled their and giggled. "Fine whatever." Then Jean and Eren got into a fight about Eren not being able to stay upright and a girl having to help him. That's when Eren snapped. I sighed not really in the mood to hear them fighting, so I got up and left. Everyone looked at me as the door closed. That's when I went to my dorm, and the girls came shortly after. They all asked why I left, I told them that I couldn't take Jean and Eren fighting over something as stupid as that. But the thing was that Jean and Eren heard the whole thing. In the morning, they went to the mess hall to eat breakfast while I stayed back, I wasn't hungry at all. Then I got dressed and went to the training grounds. Eren was retaking his test of balance. At first he was doing it then that's when the test backfired on him. He flipped over, then Commander Shadis came over and asked another soldier to switch belts with him, once he did he was able to stay up straight. You could tell by the look in his eyes that he was ecstatic that he didn't need to go back to the farms, and that he could continue being a soldier. I was happy for him. I smiled and the rest of the day went by fast and all I can remember is eating dinner, training, and Jean and Eren fighting, you know the usual. That's all I can remember. *time skip to the hand to hand combat training* I was training with Kazumi. While (bf/f/n) with (bf2/f/n), and Masumi with Mitsuki. I flipped Kazumi over, "Sorry, Kazumi." I quickly apologized. "It's fine, (f/n), honestly." "Okay" I smiled. That's when I heard the noise of someone being flipped over. Then, Kazumi and I went to the source of the noise. It was Annie, she had flipped over Eren, and just know Reiner. The I decided that I should see if I could beat up Annie. "Annie, you vs. me." "Fine", she sighed. We got into position. I was holding the knife. I ran to Annie she was about to kick my shin, but I was quick enough to jump over her leg. Then when I was on the ground I was able to flip her over and held the knife to her neck. "I guess that's game, Annie." I got off of her. Eren, Reiner, and Annie were all surprised that I was able to beat her on my first time. I was just about to walk away, but Annie asked, "Who taught you to do that?" "Oh, I taught myself, I always have had the needed to release my anger on something so my dad would always let me take it out on him. And that's is why I have so much more power then you, Annie." She looked away. Then I walked away, and no one tried to stop me. Then when it was time to eat I sat down with (bf/f/n), (bf2/f/n), Kazumi, Masumi, and Mitsuki. I heard people around us asking, "Hey, didn't (f/n) win against Annie?" "Yeah, she did." "I wonder if she will beat Mikasa." "I bet she could!" And that's when I got pissed off and left the room. I heard a loud bang, probably Jean being flipped over by Eren. I chuckled. I saw Commander walking up to the mess hall. I quickly ran to our dorm. I layed in bed, thinking, 'what if I were to be in 1st place in the top 10, well Mikasa was in 2nd and everyone was pushed down a place. Now that would be awesome!' Then I heard the door open I looked. And there was no one there.


	4. Chapter 4

Then, Eren popped out of nowhere and scared me half to death. "Eren what are you doing here?" "I came to check on you because you just got up and left out of nowhere." "Oh, well that's because I couldn't take everyone talking about me, as if I were a hero or something." "Okay, hey, (f/n)?" "What is it Eren?" "What are you going to join?" "I was planning to join the scouting regiment, you?" His eyes widened, "I'm going to join the scouts as well." I smiled, Eren was about to leave, I quickly said, "Eren promise me that you will stay alive." He smiled that smile of his, "I promise, (f/n), I promise." Then, he left. Then, Masumi, Mitsuki, Kazumi, (bf/f/n), and (bf2/f/n) came in shortly afterward (bf/f/n) and Masumi where laughing, "(f/n) you should have been there to see Jean being flipped over by Eren, (bf2/f/n) winced when Jean hit the floor, it was hilarious!" Then, you could hear (bf2/f/n) mumble, "No it wasn't." I chuckled. "I guess it probably was but, then again, I hate to see those two fighting, and people talking about me as a hero, if I was a hero, then Eren is the better hero then me." (bf/f/n) then spoke up, "Then, just ignore everyone and stay focused on the better of us, your friends. Were the ones that can help you." I look around at everyone they all smile back at me. "You know (bf/f/n) you're right, and I can't wait till Commander Erwin falls for you!" She blushed heavily and looked away. I could see the smirk on her face. "Well you guys, let's get to bed, I can tell tomorrow is going to be a tough day." "Right!" They all said and went to their beds, I just couldn't get Eren off my mind, like if he likes me or not? Well I will find out in dear time. *Time skip to 5 years later* Today was the graduation, I was scared a bit, almost everyone wanted to join the MP's but, me, (bf/f/n), (bf2/f/n), Kazumi, Masumi, Mitsuki, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin all had our sights on the Scouts. We ignored everything that we once knew was in the anime/manga. We went on our instincts now. So, the top ten was being announced, " Braus, Springer, Bolt (he will be missed), Kirstien, Yeager, Leonhardt, Hoover, Braun, Ackerman, and 1.(f/n) (l/n)." I was astonished that I was number one. But locked that feeling away. That's when after the commander explained that only the top ten were able to join the MP. The other way is to join the Garrison and make it up the the certain point to which then allows to go to the MP. So, after we were all dismissed. Everyone was congratulating me and telling me that they were happy that I get to go to the MP. That's when I told them, "Guys, I'm not going to the Military Police, I am seeking to go to the Scouts." They all gasped when I told them. "But, why, (f/n)?" I took a deep breath, and answered to the question, "Because I want to see the outside with no titans in my own way. I also want to be their with my friends. And what's the point I going inside the walls were we wonder what the outside looks like. If I can use my ability in humanities ade, I will, and I will succeed." I could hear Jean scoff in the corner. I went over to him before Eren did, and said "What you have a problem with going outside the walls? Because I think you do, do to the fact that you are just going to cower and hide inside the walls, just hoping that the king will protect you. And just so you know all the 'King' cares about is his protection, not yours or mine, just his." I turned around and left him to think. Everyone was staring at me, wide-eyed. So, I ran out of the door. My friends were close behind me. "(f/n), why did you do that?" (bf2/f/n) asked. I replied, "Because I couldn't stop myself from speaking mind, to him, I'm sorry, (bf2/f/n)." "It's fine, (f/n)" "Hey guys, thanks for always being there for me." They all smiled. I sighed and got up. "Guys, would you be mad at me if I left to think to myself?" They shook their heads. (bf/f/n) spoke up, "Yeah, dude, you can go, we can tell them that you weren't feeling the greatest." "Thanks, see you all later." "K!" Then they all went back inside. I quickly ran to our dorm. I jumped up onto my bed, while doing that I got cut on the arm. I looked down at it, and steam arouse. My eyes widened, 'am I, no it can't be.' At that time I decided to keep this to myself, and go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

*In the morning* I got up to the military wake up call. I was surprised that I was the only one that woke up to that (bf/f/n), (bf2/f/n), Masumi, Kazumi, and Mitsuki were all still sleeping. I decided to be a bit creepy and whisper that the titans were coming. As soon as they heard that they jumped straight out of their beds and started rushing to the dressers. I was smart to put on my clothes first when I got up. You could see that they were terrified inside. "Guys, I was just joking, I needed to get you guys up somehow, but good reaction times, that's what you need to be in the Scouts." They all looked at me with deadly glares. I just laughed it off. Then I remembered my cut I looked at were it was, and it was gone. 'So I guess I am a Titan-shifter.' Then, once they were finished getting dressed we went down to the mess hall. Once we walked in everyone stopped talking once they saw me. I just ignored the silence and went to get food. Once I sat down I quickly ate and then left. I could hear Eren in the background screaming at everyone about how mean they were to cast me off like that and I just giggled at the thought. I realized that I needed to go back to the mess hall soon because of the fact that Commander would be assigning jobs for us to do. I started heading back to the mess hall after 10 minutes of thinking. After I walked in the Commander came in shortly afterward. "The following cadets go up to the top of the wall in Trost and load the cannons, Yeager, (l/n), Springer, Hattori, Braus, Carolina, Wagner, Takahashi, and (bf/l/n)." He looked at all of us, "Well get going cadets!" We slouted and ran out of the mess hall. *Time skip to up on the wall* "Man, first day after we graduate we have to clean the walls, that's some present." I nodded at Connie's remark. Then, a few minutes later, Eren got up to say him little 'speech' as I like to call it. I was quick enough, same goes for Kazumi, Masumi, and (bf/f/n), to get down the wall. Then, you could hear the boom of lightning. We were just standing on the wall and everyone else grappled onto the wall I quickly reacted to the colossal titan, as did Eren, we both went after 'it'. Eren went one way while I went the other. Then after we got our hooks on to 'it's' back. He went 'poof' gone no sign of him besides the giant hole in the wall. I was quick enough to latch on to the wall but Eren on the other hand was falling out of confusion. So I quickly grabbed him on my way to the wall. He finally snapped out of it once he was on the wall. Everyone was congratulating us upon our attempt to kill the colossal titan. Then I finally stated, "Hey, guys I hope you know that we have to report to the Commander about the broken wall and how the Titans are flooding into the wall!" "Right." Then all screamed and we were off on our way to tell the commander. He had us put into squads. On my squad, I had (bf/f/n), (bf2/f/n), Kazumi, Masumi, and Mitsuki. So, we all filled our gas tanks and headed out. Mitsuki was the one that seemed the most scared. 'yep her and Armin were definitely supposed to be together' I smirked at the thought. I snapped back into reality once we saw titans. We all just went for all the napes. Eventually we were almost done with the section. But, that's when (bf/f/n) got caught in the mouth of a Titan I knew I had to get there before the others try saving her. I zoomed there, grabbed (bf/f/n), threw her out, and smiled at her. That's when the titan ate me. Wow, now I know how Eren feels. I mean my leg wasn't bitten off, but I did get my arm bitten off. It was my left arm that got bitten off. So I waited until I felt like I was a safe distance away from My friends, I wanted to surprise them. So, I bit my thumb, thinking 'I want to help Eren, and sever all the titan's heads I can that stand in my path'. That's when I came out of the titan. And hell, I look so much Annie, minus the fact that I have my long brown hair. So, I started running to find Eren. So, after 5 minutes, I heard lightning. I ran the way of the sound, and there was Titan Eren. I ran to him, I show him I was no harm by kicking the titan's head clear off its body. I looked back at Eren he was dumbfounded. I let out a demented laugh, and then tilted my head, I tilted it so that we could save Mikasa. I started running, Eren followed. I showed him the titan and he ran to it. Punched off its head I came along and lifted Mikasa up on to the top of a building and ran off with Eren. You could hear Connie asking if they should go after us. I giggled. But, then I remembered that my friends are probably, right now, mourning the 'death' of me, and told everyone I died. I felt bad but, that is what I needed to do. So, they we making the Idea of killing all the titans and leading us to hq. I went along with the plan that they had made. So, I waited until them killed all the titans. Then lead Eren to hq with me. So once we got their Mikasa, Connie, and Armin flue threw a window and into the room there were those two titans, that looked inside as if they were a couple. Eren went up and punched them in the face. I was after him watching his back as we fought. But, in the end Eren was still being eaten by the titans and he defeated the jumper that killed Thomas. Then Eren came out of his titan form and I can out of mine at the same time. I was released quicker, so I ran up and grabbed Eren. Then gave him to Mikasa. She was very happy and smiled at me and at Eren and started crying. I smiled and that's when (bf/f/n) came up and totally glumped me, neither of us were hug lovers but this was a bit more pleasant, as if she were saying, 'you bastard never scare me like that again.' but I knew if anyone else were to have switched spots with me they would be dead. Soon we released.


	6. Chapter 6

Then the garrison showed up. Mikasa grabbed Eren and took off. We follow in pursuit. But since they never showed this part in the manga or anime we were left to wonder, 'is this was really happened?' So anyway we could see that we were going to the corner where the action totally happens. So we stop Mikasa once again in front of everyone and Armin trying to wake up Eren. When Eren finally woke up, he was in a daze about his titan form and saying, "I'm going to kill them, everyone of them," Armin was freaking the fuck out. then questioned him, Eren then woke due to that. You could see the light come back to Eren's eyes. Then he jumped, everyone had a little scared moment and then Mikasa turned around and said, "Eren!", but didn't move from her previous spot. Armin was asking Eren if he broke anything and to tell the garrison everything he knew. Still you could see that in the eyes of the of the garrison soldiers that they were scared and ready to kill us. They thought that Eren and I were monsters I just sat there quiet and didn't move a muscle and kept my head down as for not to get into any trouble. If I did get involved then I would most likely turn this into a blood bath, that is how serious I am about this subject. After the main man of the group, the captain, made the decision to fire the cannon Eren took us all in by him, I knew what he was doing. But, I thought that he was supposed to hold Mikasa and Armin the closed, but this time it was me. He bit his thumb and just like that he was a titan, well half a titan. Then he saved us and stopped the cannon from hitting us. I was so happy about that. Afterward when Eren came out of his titan form he asked if we were all alright we nodded. Eren was happy about that but Armin then mentioned that the garrison would most likely fire another cannon ball in about 10 seconds, We nodded in agreement with that, Eren made the idea of him scaling the wall and getting out of their to save our lives, I commented, "That's a bad idea Eren, because then they would be after me as well as you." He looked troubled and then I told him, "Eren, I'm just like you dammit." He was taken back but nodded and that left us with our last chose, Armin and Mitsuki going out there to try to convince the garrison that we weren't a threat to mankind at all.

A/N: If you want to see what Masumi, Mitsuki, and Kazumi look like go to Quotev and find Videogamergirl then click on the "OCs" w


End file.
